


don't worry, everything will be fine.

by seokharem



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: It's Soft, M/M, based on real life events, specifically the mnet vote rigging issue, word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokharem/pseuds/seokharem
Summary: Upon the investigations regarding the manipulated results of the Produce X 101 debut group, many articles have been published. Malicious remarks have flooded the comments, some even demanding the disbandment of the group.Yohan couldn't hold back his tears any longer, seeking comfort from his favorite hyung.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	don't worry, everything will be fine.

Wooseok sat up as he hears knocking on his bedroom door.

"come in."

Yohan stumbles his way into the room, a pout visible on his face. Wooseok could tell that he was on the edge of crying, eyes glistening as tears form on the corners of his eyes.

Wooseok immediately knew what was happening. He patted the bed next to him, signaling Yohan to sit down.

Yohan's droopy eyes have never looked so sad before, his head hung low, avoiding the older's stare.

"Yohannie, we did nothing wrong.You did nothing wrong..."

Wooseok pulled Yohan into his embrace, gently patting the back of his head. 

"But what if… What if they seperate us..? What if we... disband..?"

Yohan let out a soft sob, wetting the older's sweater.

"It won't happen. Not anytime soon."

Wooseok pushes Yohan off him, making eye contact.

"And when it eventually comes, I'll always be here with you. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Yohan wipes his tear-stained cheek and barries himself back into Wooseok's chest.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Yohannie."

Wooseok felt his heart clench. _What if everything wasn't going to be fine?_

He would usually easily spill all of his worries onto the younger, much brighter boy, but when Yohan had concerns, Wooseok would have to try his hardest to hold his emotions and thoughts back to reassure him.

"Don't worry. I promise nothing will happen."

_But will Yohan, and our whole group, X1, really be fine..?_

**Author's Note:**

> this was trash but I just felt like writing something so there's that..
> 
> I hope the investigations end peacefully soon I'm so tired of this bs


End file.
